User talk:Gargantuan224
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cut the Rope Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Gargantuan! :) ...Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :) I was somehow dreaming of being an admin here! haha ^^ ...I really felt this wiki needed some design :) so I fixed it! ..not yet satiscfied, but once the new homepage will hit the Wiki maybe then this all will look good! :) Once again thank you!!!! and I look forward working with you too! :) I see you like Overlord! ..I love Overlord 2! - great game! hopefully the 3rd installment will be soon announced! :) /Daniel from YaMoreMedia 11:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editor Hello, Gargantuan. I am replying to your previous post. I will work to add images as well as I can.Argonstorm32 19:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) sup Hey there, I was wondering if you could check out this page I've edited. If you like it, tell me. I will change the layout in the short term. FrostyLemonTalk 07:25, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin actions request Greetings. I have recently started editing this wikia and I've found that it's loaded with spam and redundant pages, fanart and fanon. Some useful information it has is simply lost among rubbish. In some days, I have rewritten the article about the original game, about Om Nom and the article that now should be popular, categorized the images, made some drafts for specific box articles. There's much more to be done, but a very important part is wiping out the unnecessary content. Therefore I want to interact with admins in some way. For example, I could make a list of odd articles and files for admins to delete. Please write me back if you will have time to work with this wikia. I have left some messages to User:FrostyLemon, but I got no reply. I am posting this to three remaining admins. Thanks for your attention. Nochnik (talk) 00:37, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hey Gargantuan224, I was wondering if I could become an admin on this wiki. I have a lot of knowledge of the Cut the Rope series. I am also very helpful if you need someone to fix pages and stuff. I would be a loyal part of the community. DJSponge (talk) 00:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC) : Hi DJSponge. I'm Nochnik, and in the last month I've been the only active admin to this wiki. Thanks for the edits and pictures you've added to Lick, Blue and other pages. :Suppose I give you the admin rights on this wikia. I've seen your edits, I acknowledge that you're able to work with templates, so I am ready to give you the rights. What would be your first actions as an admin? :Write me back if you need help. Yours, Nochnik (talk) 18:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I would clean up pages, fix spelling mistakes etc. You know, normal admin stuff. And I would make sure people find out about this wiki and come here for the best information on the games. DJSponge (talk) 00:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC)